mis oc's
by xime y albert
Summary: holis chicos soy nueva y les traigo unos algunos de mis oc's bueno sin mas que decir x fisssssss lean


MIS OC'S

Hola chicos les voy a contar un par de cositas si ustedes leyeron el fanfic de flore1234 veran que '' guest'' le describe a flore un personaje pues verán yo soy guest solo que en mi celular o en mi tablet ya que solo en la computadora asi que yo NO la robe es invención mia bueno sin más que decir empezemos

Nombre: Karmin Josellyn Masenco Estrella (n/A: si lo se soy pésima para los apellidos jejeje)

Apariencia: Ella es tan alta como Carrie, morena, de ojos achocolatados, labios color negro, siempre lleva una falda negra sobre unos mallones blancos, una blusa negra que dice en letras plateadas ''Diva 86'', botas o zapatillas blancas, un collar de estrella negra, pulseras de frases y aretes de corazón negro. Además su cabello es negro con detalles blancos y su peinado es el mismo que el de violetta

Personalidad: Es amable, siempre piensa primero en sus amigas y siempre tiene una solución para cualquier problema, es dulce y esta super mega iper mil enamorada de Keorin desde que lo conoce

Nota: Ella se llamaba Canelsi Josellyn, pero se cambio el nombre porque todos la molestaban diciéndole ''canela'', asi que se cambio el nombre desde que conoció a las chicas, el nombre que ahora tiene significa: K=Konnie, a=Laney, r=Carrie, m=Kim, i=Lizheth y n=Nanci. Su mascota es una chihuahua blanca con manchas negras llamada: oreo

Nombre: Mónica Lizheth Jatziri Garmendia (n/A: no es hija de Germán solo tiene el mismo apellido)

Apariencia: Es tan alta como Laney, blanca, de ojos verdes, labios color lila, siempre usa una blusa color lila, un pantalón verde aqua; tenis converse blancos, pulseras de mostacho y aretes verde aqua en forma de estrella. Su cabello es lila con detalles verde aqua y siempre lo tiene amarado con su propio cabello en una cola de cabello alta

Personalidad: Ella siempre está feliz y siempre con la broma; casi nunca está deprimida, molesta o preocupada, ella siempre es buena con sus amigas; ella es de las que dicen "te metes con ella te metes con migo", es muy fuerte pero solo usa su fuerza para defenderse. Esta super enamorada de Mario

Nota: Ella es hermana de Nanci y ambas hermanas se lleva bien, son muy unidas y siempre están de acuerdo. Su mascota es un doverman negro llamado: rayo

Nombre: Nanci Scarlett Jatziri Garmendia

Apariencia: Ella es del mismo alto que Kim, morena, de ojos grises con detalles rojos, labios color azul cristalizado, siempre lleva una blusa gris que dice "Nanci 3" en letras azul cristalizado un pantalón azul y unas botas grises. Su cabello siempre esta suelto y es de color gris con azul cristalizado en las puntas

Personalidad: La misma que Lizheth. Además estas mega enamorada de Jhonathan

Nota: Su mascota es un frespudull (n/A: o como se escriba 0_0) blanco llamado: malsi

Y ahora la más importante de todos jejeje

Nombre: Laney Ximena Henderson Phillip

Apariencia: Ella (o más bien yo) es morena, de ojos color rojo sangre, del mismo alto de Carrie, siempre lleva puestos unos mallones rojos con blanco e estilo tigre, una blusa blanca que dice "I LOVE TIGERS FOREVER" en letras rojas, unos bo-tenis de esos que llegan hasta debajo de las rodillas blancas con agujetas y brillos rojos; una diadema roja con blanco, una pulsera de mostacho rojo con liga blanca, un collar de cadena roja que dice BIG TIME RUSH en blanco y rojo y una suéter blanco que dice keep calm and love tigers en letras rojas. Su cabello es lacio de color blanco con detalles rojos en las puntas y usa una gorra de Nueva York roja con blanco que siempre lleva al revés

Personalidad: Ella es muy fuerte, pero solo usa su fuerza para defender a sus amigas, ella al ser una Henderson le encanta la adrenalina y los lugares peligrosos, además le gusta todo y cuando dijo todo es todo lo que le gusta a Logan

Nota: Ella disfruta pasar tiempo con su hermano y hacer cosas que les gusta juntos como tocar guitarra y jugar baloncesto. Ella no sabe si está o no enamorada de Alberto. Su mascota es una pitbull negra con blanco llamada: spirt quien es amiga de yuma, fox, sidney, lasaro y de los demás chicos y chicas jejeje XD

Chicos

Nombre: Keorin Esteban Stuck Tec

Apariencia: El es tan alto como Corey, de cabello café y ojos del mismo color, siempre trae una camisa de cuadros rojos con azul y negro, un pantalón negro y unos converse color blanco un collar de cadena azul y una pulsera de ligitas negras con rojo y azul.

Personalidad: Es igualito que Karmin, solo que él era propenso a los accidentes pero solo cuando era niño, por eso siempre estaba bajo los cuidados de Karmin, casi todo el día estaba siendo cuidado por Karmin

Nota: El tenia el mismo problema que Karmin el se llamaba Luker Esteban pero lo molestaban diciéndole lucera si que se cambio el nombre a Keorin desde que conoció a los chicos que significa k= Kon, e= Lenny, o=Corey, r=Mario, i=Kin, n=Jhonathan. Su mascota es un chihuahua cafesito. Como cuando era niño se la pasaba siendo cuidado por Karmin x sus "accidentes"…. Si accidente entre comillas ""porque la mayoría de sus "accidentes" eran apropósito solo para que Karmin lo cuidara unos pocos eran reales jejeje XD

Nombre: Mario Antonio Stylee Marsac

Apariencia: El es tan alto como Lenny de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, siempre lleva una camisa azul con rayas blancas, un pantalón blanco, unos tenis converse azul con blanco, un collar de rosario azul y una pulsera de ligitas szul con blanco que le regalo Lizheth

Personalidad: Es igualito a Lizheth, solo que el es propenso a caer en las bromas de Lizheth, de vez en cuando Lizheth cae en sus bromas

Nota: El es hermano de Jhonathan y ambos hermanos se llevan super y siempre hablan de temas que les gustan y les super encanta tocar y cantarjuntos. Esta super enamorado de Lizheth. Su mascota es un perro igualito a fox solo que se llama: sile

Nombre: Jhonathan Cevani Stylee Marsac

Apariencia: El es tan alto como Kin; el es de cabello negro y de ojos del mismo color, siempre lleva una camisa verde con rayas blancas; un pantalón blanco y unos converse verde aqua con agujetas blancas, un collar en forma de guitarra que dice Jhonathan de plata y una pulsera de oro que dice lo mismo

Personalidad: La misma que su hermano Mario y también es propenso a las bromas de Nanci. Esta super enamorado de ella

Nota: El sabe tocar bajo y Mario guitarra y ambos les encanta tocar y cantar juntos. Son muy unidos y les encantan las bromas al igual que a Lizheth y Nanci ellos son los mejores amigos de ellas aunque les gustan desde los 6 años jejeje XD

Y ahora mi personaje favorito XD

Nombre: Jesús Alberto Schidm German

Apariencia: El es tan alto como Corey, de ojos achocolatados y de cabello negro negro. El siempre lleva una camisa de rayas rojas con blancas, un pantalón rojo, unos converse blancos, una chaqueta blanca de marca slade, un collar de cadena roja que dice BIG TIME RUSH en blanco y rojo, una pulsera de rayas negras y naranjas

Personalidad: Le encanta todo lo que le encanta a Kendall y se lleva muy bien con sus 3 tios, pero el al ser un Schidm se lleva ejor con los Henderson. El es igual que Ximena solo que con Kendall. El no sabe si esta o no enamorado de Ximena

Nota: Le encanta pasar tiempo con Kendall, el es igual de adicto a instragram y también ama los arcoíris en extremo. Su mascota es un pitbull café llamado: lasaro quien es amigo de yuma, sidney, fox y spirt

Bueno chicos sin eso es todo por ahora, sin más que decir Laney Ximena Henderson Phillid se despide bye bye


End file.
